Total Mystery Island
Welcome to Total Mystery Island. At this camp you we are looking for the best detective. 2 characters for person. Winner gets 1,000,000 dollars and gets a detective company. Ask any questions on the discussion page. Signups are officially closed. Host Phil Loots - Detective - Turnertang TDI Characters Duncan - Turnertang Ezekiel-Ezekielguy Katie- Anonymos Sadie- Anonymos Noah- Tdifan1234 Izzy- TDI19 Lindsay- TDI19 Trent- Usitgz Custom Characters Matt-Ezekielguy Hank - Turnertang Dyl - Nalyd Renrut Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut Hailey - Tdifan1234 Pipsqueak- Codaa5 Belle - Nalyd Renrut John- Usitgz Zack-Zakkoroen Julio-Zakkoroen (Is it okay, Nalyd? I've grown attached to ol' Jules) Alliances Duncan, Hank, Nayld, Dyl, and Trent were in an alliance. Zack and Julio were in an alliance. Hailey, Katie, and Matt were in an alliance. Relationships Dyl and Belle were a couple Strong Detectives Duncan Hank Trent Katie Matt Hailey Lindsay Elimination Order Day 1 - Izzy - Sneaky Cops Day 2 - Belle - Evil Robbers Day 3 - Noah - Sneaky Cops Day 4 - Ezekiel - Sneaky Cops Day 5 - John - Evil Robbers Day 5 - Zack - Evil Robbers Day 6 - Pipsqueak - Evil Robbers Day 7 - Julio - Sneaky Cops Day 8 - Sadie - Evil Robbers Day 9 - Nayld - Strong Detectives Day 10 - Dyl - Strong Detectives Day 1 Chat Phil: Hey everyone. Welcome to Total Mystery island. Duncan: I'm here to win. I can beat up any villain. Hank: Well I can build an invention to capture any villain. Matt: I read a lot of books. I figured with my artistic talent, I'd be perfect for the job. Katie: Once I found out where Sadie was hiding when we played hide and seek but it was really hard! Sadie: I'm like soo good at hiding!! Katie: Omigosh!! Me too!! EEEEEEEE!!!! Sadie: EEEEEE!!! Matt: uhh.... Hank: (makes an invention that makes people can't talk and puts it on Katie and Sadie) That should do it. Sadie: (Destroys it.) What did you do that for?! Matt: (face palm) Hank: I did it because your annoying! (puts invention back on and super glues it so it can never come off) That should do it. Matt: YESSSS!! Katie: (Uses glue remover.) Stop it!!! Sadie: (Destroys Hank's tool kit.) There! Hank: Its a good thing I have a back up tool kit! Duncan: Just do this. (throw Katie and Sadie off a cliff) There we go. Sadie: It's like sooooo pretty here!!! Katie: I know, right!! Matt: (listens to gorillaz) get ur kewl shoe shine... Dyl: *waves* Nalyd: Sup guys? Duncan: Hey. Hank: Hi! Katie: (From the moon.) Hi guys!!! Duncan: How did she get up there?!? Nalyd: It's a mystery! Dyl: *rolls his eyes* Duncan: (sarcastically) Good one. Sadie: Well, when you threw us off the cliff, we decided to fly to the moon!! Katie: Yeah, it's like REALLY pretty up here!! Dyl: *regrets signing up* Nalyd: When do we start? Phil: if one more person would sign up as 2 characters we could start. Nalyd: Maybe you can let two people be three characters. Phil: if no one signs up in the next 5 to 10 minutes 2 people can be 3 characters or everyone can be 3 characters. Nalyd: One more! Phil: Nayld if you want you can sign up for 3 people or wait for one more person. Nalyd: OKay. If we still need it, I'll be three characters if nobody else joins in four minutes. Phil: Okay. Nalyd: OKay, it has been four minutes. Belle: Hi guys! Hi Dyl! Dyl: *they hug* Katie and Sadie: (Fly down to the camp.) Awwww! That's so cute!!! Nalyd: Duncan, Dyl, Belle, want to for an alliance? Dyl and Belle: *nod* Nalyd: Duncan? Katie: Hailey, do you want to be in an alliance? Day 1 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you be sneaky and quick which are important detective skills. Todays challenge is Capture the Flag!! Phil: The Sneaky Cops base is in the middle of the woods and their jail is the Evil Robbers cabin. The Evil Robber's base is the cafeteria and their jail is the Sneaky Cop's cabin. Duncan: hey, Ezekiel do you want to be in an alliance with me and Hank? Nalyd: What about us, Duncan? Duncan: You can join too. Sadie: (Does ninja roll through the cafeteria.) I think I should be a field agent. Matt: can I join too? Nalyd: I meant the allaicne of you, me, Dyl and Belle. Pipsqueak: *The 11 foot man walks into the cafeteria* Duncan: Okay you can all join. Hank: (Builds a hover craft) Come on Nayld get on. John: (Blows up the sneaky cops cabin) We shall never be arrested! Trent: (Tags John) Joohn: I'm not out, sucker! Nalyd: OKay. How about Dyl and Belle guard the flag, and the rest of us get the other one. *gets on hovercraft* Katie: (Sneaks over to the flag and hides in the bathroom.) Hank: Okay. Hank: (flies hovercraft onto cafeteria roof) Duncan: (tags Katie) Ha! Dyl and Belle: *guard flag but start making out* Nalyd: Hank, Duncan, how about we all become an alliance and vote out either Ezekiel, Dyl, or Belle? Sadie: (Runs over to the flag and takes it back to her side.) This is for you Katie!!! Duncan: (jumps on sadie and tags her) Ha! Duncan: Okay. Hank: Okay. (starts climbing down the chimney) Sadie: I'm already on my side... Phil: She's right. Nalyd: Lets vote for Belle. Dyl is strong, but she is a distraction to him... some how... Duncan and Hank: Got it. Nalyd: Wait... Belle switched teams.... How about Ezekiel then, he didn't help. Duncan: I say we vote for Izzy she didn't do anything or maybe Dyl. Nalyd: I'm voting for Izzy then. I agree, Duncan. Duncan: okay Izzy. Sneaky Cops Vote Duncan: Belle, Hank: Belle, sorry girl. Trent: Izzy Dyl: *writes down Nalyd* You stay away from belle! Nalyd: Izzy, you're crazy, girl. Duncan: Izzy, she was no help. Hank: Sorry izzy. Noah: Izzy Phil: Okay it looks like Izzy out. Duncan: See ya physco. Nalyd: Later! Day 2 Chat Duncan: (to team) Okay guys we have to win this challenge! Sadie: I bet we're gonna win! Katie: Me too! Hank: Yeah right. Katie: Right!! Nalyd: Yeah! Lets win! Dyl and Belle: *sti together, despite being on separate teams* Katie: (Pulls Belle aside.) You can't be in a relationship with Belle, she's on the other team. John: Hey Belle, Team meeting. Trent:Yo, Dyl want an alliance? Duncan: You can't win this round Evil Robbers! Hank: Yeah, what he said! Sadie: I think we will win!! Dyl: *pulls Belle back* No thanks Trent. Duncan: No you won't!!! Duncan: Do you want to be in my alliance? Katie: (Pulls Belle back.) You're on different teams!! Belle: I don't care! I love him! Katie: If you want to win, stay away from him. Belle: *pouts* Fine. Dyl: *eyes get wides and runs away* Nalyd: when is the challenge? Phil: If you want to the challenge is now! Day 2 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge is spying. Each team picks 3 members to spy on the other team. If they get caught their out. Last spy thats not caught team wins. Dyl: Pick me! Nalyd: No way. Duncan: How about Nayld, Hank, and maybe Trent Nalyd: OKay. Dyl: PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nalyd: No. Hank: Okay everyone onto my hover board. Katie: Who's spying for us? Sadie: I should!!! Katie: I don't think so, Sadie... Sadie: Why?!?! Katie: You're not exactly the best with like, spying. Sadie: I'll spy anyway. Belle: Can I spy? Nalyd: Duncan, maybe you me and Hank? Duncan: Okay. Phil: Teams its time to make your final decisions. Katie: Sure, Belle. I guess it's Belle, (sighs) Sadie and someone else. Belle: You, Katie! Katie: ME!!! Does anyone else want to volunteer? Lindsay: What about me?? I can spy well!!! See! *sneaks up behind Duncan, and stares at him, then taps his shoulder* Hi, Doo Can! Katie: Anyone else? Dyl: Belle's a tagger! Cool! Nalyd: Don't mees this up, Dyl. Katie: (Sighs.) I guess you can spy for us Lindsay... Lindsay: Yay!!!! *hugs Katie* Nalyd: Do we start soon? Phil: The challenge begins now!!!! GO SPIES!!! Nalyd: *climbs into a tree, wearing all green so is unseen* Sadie: (Does a ninja roll around the camp.) Hank: (uses his machine that makes him invisible and goes to the Evil Robbers Cabin. Duncan: (runs into the forest and hides in a bush) Lindsay: This is where shopping comes in handy!!!! Yay!!!! *goes to mall to buy makeup and clothes and stuff to disguise herself* Belle: Hey Dyl! Oops. *they make out* (CONF) Nalyd: Dyl is next to go. Hank: (takes out a video camera and tapes Sadie and it shows her to everyone) Lindsay: *comes out of mall with a new outfit, makeup, wig, and a newspaper* I am so smartical!!! Sadie: (Secretly eats the video camera.) Katie: (CONF) Belle is the next to go. Hank: (switches to back up camera) Sadie: (Eats back up camera.) Nalyd: *laughs at Sadie and falls out of tree* Ow! My spine!!!!!! Lindsay: *sits on bench and reads newspaper while wearing her disguise, which makes her look completely different* Oooh!!! The stimulus package passed, crap! Nalyd: *sees Lindsay, but doesn't recognize her, sneaks behind her and jumps up* BOO! Lindsay: AHHH!!! Why do you scare an innocent person reading the paper with your crazy childish games!!! See, look. I am reading about important political things in this paper, bub. Nalyd: *sees her wig moved* LINDSAY??????? Lindsay: No. Lindsay is over there behind that rock. *points to a foot visible behind a rock* Phil: Lindsay is out just 2 more to go Sneaky Cops. Hank: (pushes Sadie out of the tree and she falls in front of Duncan) Duncan: Sadie! Sadie: (Vanishes.) Duncan: What the.. Phil: That was weird but since Duncan saw her and she saw Duncan your both out. Lindsay: Wait!!!! I really did see a foot behind that rock. *walks over to rock* OMG! I found Hank!!!!!!! Nalyd: Belle already got caught by Dyl, though! Dyl: *hides Belle* What? *turns around* There is Belle! Well, i guess we lose... Phil: It looks like the Evil Robbers lose. Evil Robbers Vote Katie: I vote for Belle. Sadie: (Appears in the voting booth.) Belle. (Disappears.) Hailey: Sadie Belle: Sadie. Not very strong, and she ate a camera. Please don't spereate me from Dyl! John: Sadie! Lindsay: I don't know. Can I vote for Brittany and Sandy? If I can only vote for one, I guess I pick Brit- oh, no, Belle! She is way'' too distracted by Belle and gave up '''way to easily. So, bye-bye. Pipsqueak: Belle. Phil: There are 4 votes for Belle and 3 votes for Sadie. So Belle is out. Hank: So long Belle. Day 3 Chat Phil: Hey campers you ready for another day. Hank: Oh yeah! Sneaky Cops ROCK Katie: No way!! Cops stink, Robbers rule!!! Sadie: You tell him girl!!! Duncan: Yeah right!!! Cops RULE!!! Sadie: We're gonna win!!!!!!! Duncan: You wish!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Phil: Since no one talking were just going to start the challenge. Day 3 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you look for clues its a scavenger hunt. You will have a list of items. When you find one cross it off. Sneaky Cops List Evil Robbers List A Pink Fish A Yellow Bear A Talking Chipmunk A Leprechaun A box of Captain Crunch A Coupon for 50 cents off Captian Crunch Britney Spears Beyonce A Nice Toaster DVD Player Phil: On your mark, get set go!!!!! Duncan: (looks in the ocean) Hank: (builds a machine that fine cereal) It says to look in the kitchen! Lindsay: Hey guys!! *walks up to her team listening to her iPod Touch* I love this new Beyonce song, "Halo" (TDI19: Seriously, guys, check it out)!!! I am going to see her in concert tonight!!!! Yay! Phil: Lindsay, your supposed to find the real Beyonce not her song. Hank: (in the kitchen he pulls out a box of Captain Crunch) One down!! Katie: I have a coupoun in my pocket for Captain Crunch. Sadie: I have Beyonce in my pocket. (Pulls out Beyonce.) Beyonce: All the single ladies! All the single ladies! Duncan: Oh yeah well I have pink fish! (pulls out a fish painted pink) Phil: Well, each team has 2 items. There are still 3 items left for each team. Lindsay: Beyonce??? That is not you. That is Rihanna. Sadie: This is NOT Rihanna, Rihanna is in my other pants. Dyl: *cries* Nalyd: Dyl! If you keep this up, you'll be the next to go! Dyl: *stops* Duncan: (sticks Nayld's head into a chipmunk house) Do any of these chipmunk talk? Katie: I seriously doubt it. Lindsay: Uhhh.... I need some Irish soda bread. *walks into Irish restaurant where there are dancing leprechauns EVERYWHERE* Waitress: Hello, may I take your order? Lindsay: Soda Bread, and coke please. Waitress: We are out of coke. Lindsay: Sprite Waitress: Don't carry it. Lindsay: So? I do not want to carry it, I want to drink it. Waitress: We have water. Lindsay: Fine. Phil: Lindsay, did you notice the waitress was a leprechaun? Sadie: Lindsay, grab a leprechaun and bring it out here! I'll look for a yellow bear. (Pulls out gummi bears.) Green, red, orange, green, purple... Lindsay: Really??? *Looks at waitress* OMG!!!!!! You are leprechaun!!!! Come with me *grabs waitress and runs out* Lindsay: *runs back in and grabs water and soda bread* Katie: Great! That's three! Sadie: Blue, orange, red, green. WHERE ARE THE YELLOWS!?!?! Orange, green, blue... Hank: (goes to Sadie's bed and steal her pants with Britney Spears in them) Thats 3!! Britney Spears: Womanizer, your a womanizer. Sadie: (Gives gummi bears to Katie.) You search! (Tackles Hank.) GIVE ME MY PANTS!!!!!! Hank: (Throws pants into the river) So long Britney. Sadie: (Strangles Hank.) AIEEEEEEE!!!! Katie: Green, orange, red... WHERE ARE THE YELLOWS!!?!?!?!? Sadie: (Finds a yellow gummi bear in Hank's pocket.) Ooo! Here's one! (Rips off Hank's pants and throws them in the river.) Hank: (Builds a nice toaster) One More left!!!! Phil: Each team has 1 item left. Come On lets move!!!!! Lindsay: Arrrghh!!! I have to go shopping AGAIN to clear my mind. *goes to mall, buys portable DVD player* Hey guys! Do you want to watch Hairspray with me??? Sadie: Oh, totally!! Katie: Of course!! Phil: Evil Robbers win. So the Sneaky Cops have to vote someone off. Sneaky Cops Vote Hank: I vote for Noah. Duncan: Noah Nalyd: Dyl Dyl: Nalyd Trent: Noah Phil: Well it looks like Noah is out. Day 4 Chat Phil: Ready for another day of dectective stuff. Hank: Oh yeah!!!! Trent: Totally! John: I will rock this challenge! Duncan: Yeah, right. Me and my team are going to win!!! Trent: Yeah Freakin' John! John: Fine! Duncan: SNEAKY COPS RULE!!!!! John: (Cries in corner) You guys are so mean!!!!! Trent: WOW... Duncan: What a baby. Hank: I agree. Trent: A really BIG '''baby! Duncan: A '''HUMONGOUS baby!! John: I hate you guys!!!!!!! Duncan: Oh yeah!!! (picks up John and throws him into a lake) How do you like that!?! John: (Suddenley turns mad) What the F%$@ MOTHER F*&%ers! Hank: I got it. (shoots a tranquelizar dart a John) Take that. John: (Starts foaming at the mouth) Trent: I think you accidentally injected rabies into him. Hank: Oops. Julio:I am here! Zack:So am I! Phil: Your a little late but will still let you participate. Duncan: WHAT! More contestants to defeat! Julio:This is gonna be good. I just wish Martha was here. Hank: I can build you a robot Martha. Julio:I f you say so... *backs away* Hank: Okay here you go. (gives Julio Martha Robot and Martha Doll) Katie: Weird... Sadie: EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Duncan: I got this one. (grabs Katie and Sadie and throw them into a plane that flies to Japan) So long, NEVER come back. Katie: (Returns with a mouthful of sushi.) I think Sadie got eaten by Godzilla. Sadie: (From Japan.) HI-YAAH!! (Godzilla flies past the campers.) DON'T MESS WITH ME!!! Hailey: wow... Hailey: (pulls Katie, Sadie, Matt, and Zack over) Want to form an alliance? Phil: Were just about to start the next challenge. Zack:Nah. Sadie: Totally! Katie: Yes! Day 4 Challenge Phil: Today's challenge will help you find people. So todays challenge is to find me!!! I will go somewhere in the World and you will have to find me. Phil: (smoke appears and Phil is gone) New Report: A guy named Phil has last been scene in Mexico headed onto a plane to Europe. Duncan: (grabs Hank, Nayld, Julio, and Dyl and get on a plane to Europe) Lets go!!! Plane: (lands) Hank: (Heads to France) Maybe heres here? Julio:*Finds Phil* Got 'im! Stranger: I am no Phil. COPS!! Cops: (arrest Julio) Sadie and Katie: (Fly to Mexico.) Sadie: Knowing Phil he's probably still in the bathroom in the airport. Katie: (Gasps.) That's the BOYS bathroom, you can't go in there!! Sadie: (Flies back to camp and brings Lindsay to Mexico.) I need you to disguise me to look like a boy! Lindsay: OK!!! *disguises Sadie* Julio:*escapes and finds the REAL Phil* Got 'im. An' he's REAL this time! Stranger: I am not Phil. COPS!!! Sadie: (Goes in the bathroom and brings out Phil.) I deduced he would be constipated and stuck in the bathroom because he ate so much cheese before the challenge! Stranger: I am not Phil. COPS!!! Cops: (comes arrest Sadie and Julio) Lindsay: *stands next to Phil and hums to herself* *looks to her left* Oh, hey Phil! Phi: Hey Lindsay. by the way you still need to take me back to camp. (dissapears) So long Lindsay. Hank: (tries to catch Phil but misses and tackles Lindsay) Sorry. Lindsay: Wow. Phil you turned into Harry! You must be some kind of wizard or something. Sadie:(Plays harmonica in her jail cell.) Katie: Now you're swinging, Sadie!! Phil: (reappears) Yes I am Lindsay. (trips and falls down in front of Lindsay and Duncan) Ouch! Sadie: (Eats harmonica.) Duncan: (pushes Lindsay over and grabs Phil) Yeah!! Phil: (dissapears) So long. Duncan: Darn' News Report: Phil is now headed to Australia. Sadie: (Breaks open the jail cell and flies to Australia.) C'mon Katie! Katie: (Flies to Australia.) I'm coming, Sadie! Sadie: (Looks in a kangaroo pouch.) Phil? Are you in here? Lindsay: I have tickets to the Opera House in Sally!!! Phil: Oooh I want to go to Opera House. (dissapears and appears next to Lindsay) When does the show start? Sadie: (Comes on stage and sings and the windows crack.) Hey, Phil is in the audience!! (Tackles Phil and brings him back to camp.) Lindsay: Hey Phil!!! It starts in five minutes. Phil: Cool! Lindsay: So, how do you disappear like you do? Phil: I'm a detective they know how to dissapear. If you win you could learn to dissapear. Phil: While me and Lindsay watch a show at the Opera House the Sneaky Cops have to vote someone off. Katie and Sadie: (Join them at the opera house.) Sneaky Cops Vote Duncan: I vote for Ezekiel. Hank: Ezekiel. Julio:Ezekiel! Phil: Since no one else is voting Ezekiel is out. Day 5 Chat Phil: Campers today are you ready to hit the road. Hank: Yeah I am I can build a car with turbo jets. Duncan: I'll knock down any car in my way!!!! Sadie: Not if I knock you down first!! (Runs over Ducan.) Duncan: Oh yeah!!! (grabs Sadie and throws her to the ground) Take that!!!!!!! Sadie: (Stuffs Duncan in the toilet.) HI-YAAAH! Hank: (grabs Sadie and locks her into a unbreakable cage with Katie) Stay here!!! Sadie: (Vanishes and reappears out side of the cage.) Katie: O.O Phil: Sadie your really weird. Sadie: No, your really weird! Phil: Okay. Sadie: OKAY!! Phil: Anyways its almost time to start the challenge. Trent: I can break this tie, Sadie, is really wierd. John: (Runs around foaming at the mouth) Phil: Thank you Trent. Hank: I know I have the right dart. (Shoots tranquilizer dart at John) Katie: John is really weird. Hank: I agree. Sadie: Me too. Trent: (Unlocks Katie out of cage) He got shot with a dart containing rabies. John: (Starts having a seizure) Trent: at least you were closer. Katie: Thanks, Trent. Sadie: Let's play charades!! I'll go first! (Starts rolling around on the ground.) Okay, what was I? Katie: Ummm...you were Sadie!! Sadie: Ohmigosh, you're right!!! EEEEEEEEE!! Katie: EEEEEEEEE!! Trent: (Steals Hank's tranqualizer and shoots John twice.) John: (Pukes all over then faints) Trent: I think the forth one was a charm! Trent: (Builds confessional) (Conf.) Trent: Sadie creeps me out alot, SHE HAS MAGICAL POWERS!!!!! And that is not natural! Sadie: Ooooh... A bathroom. (Goes in the confessional.) What the?!? There's no toilet in here! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TINKLE!?!? Day 5 Challenge Phil: Today's challenge will help you catch and run away from bad guys. Tha challenge is that tht Evil Robbers are running away and the Sneaky Cops are trying to catch them. You ride on motorcycles and you have guns the shoot darts so you can pop tires and shoot the other contestants. You ride in pairs and when a pair gets out you have to cross there name out. Snekay Cops Pairs: Hank and Dyl, Duncan and Nayld, and Julio and Trent Evil Robbers Pairs: '''Katie and Sadie, Matt and Hailey, Pipsqueak and John, and Lindsay and Zack. Phil: The Robbers get a 10 second head start. So go Robbers!!!! Phil: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1. Go Cops!!! Duncan: (steps on gas and catches up to Matt and Hailey) Your going down!! Hank: (attatches rockets to motorcycle and catches up to all the robbers) Your all going down!!! Duncan: Get them Nayld!! Trent: (Shoots John because he's unconsius and chases around pipsqeak) John was to easy. Phil: John and Pipsqueak are out. Hank: (shoots a dart a the tire of Matt and hailey's motorcycle down) Take that. Phil: Wow... The Evil Robbers are stinking right now. Sadie: (Shoots Trent and Julio down.) Who's weird now, Trent?!? HAHA!! Trent: Screw you Sadie (shoots her and Katie at the same time) Phil: Trent you were shot first so Katie and Sadie are still in. Trent: Dang, (Shoots at Phil ) sucker! Phil: (Dodges it) Ha!! Phil: Now its time for the second part of the challenge. I didn't tell you this but the remaining teams are going to have a race you can't use guns but you can use swords. Phil: I'll give you a minute to rest before starting and no pairs. '''Racers: Sneaky Cops Racers: Duncan, Hank, Nayld, and Dyl. Evil Robbers Racers: Katie, Sadie, Zack, and Lindsay. Duncan: We are going to win!!! Hank: You said it!!!!! Sadie: (Pokes Duncan with her sword.) Poke, poke, poke!! HEE, HEE, HEE!!! Duncan: (Grabs Sadie and flips her over) Poke that!!! Sadie: (Bites Duncan's nose.) John: (wakes up) (Bites Sadie) grrrrrr.....(Sadie has rabies!) Hank: (Super glues Sadie to the bathroom) Stay here. Phil: Its almost tome for the motorcycle race guys. So get ready. John: (Pukes all over the road and starts having a siezure) Phil: Take him away from the road. John:(Bites Phil) (Phil has rabies!) Phil: I took my anti-rabies pill today so I can't get them. Hank: I'll take care of him. (Locks him in a cage) John: (Bites off lock and opens the door) (Bites Hank) (Hank has rabies!) Hank: (Invents a formula for getting rid of rbies and give it to everyone who has rabies) No more rabies. John: I feel better! (Starts puking everywhere) Phil: Lets start the race. Its very long so you can't finish super fats and thats the only rule. Phil: Ready, set, go!!! Duncan: (Floors the motorcycle and takes the lead) So long. Hank: (Uses rockets and barely passes Duncan) I'm winning!! Sadie: (Destroys the bathroom wall.) Katie: Hurry up, Sadie!! We're falling behind! John:(Pukes on Sadie) Hank: (Makes an oil slick) Nw no one can catch up to me! Duncan: (goes off the road and off a rock and flies over he oil slick and catches up to Hank) Oh yeah!! (CONF) Nalyd: I don't see how Dyl is still here. He sabotaged us. Nalyd: Duncan I think we can get this. Dyl: *turns around, and ends up falling off* Trent: (Suddenly appears on Nalyd's bike) How about all three of you work together to eliminate the other 4 people. Nalyd: Sure! *speeds up* I see Sadie! (Not hard to miss!) Can you get a clear shot? Trent: Sure, (Takes out plastic sword and B-lines Sadie in the back of her head) Woohoo! Matt: (is right next to Sadie and deosn't even see her woonded) get your kewl shoeshine... Nalyd: *shoots Katie's tries* And that leaves Lindsay and Zack. matt: get ur kewl shoeshine Nalyd: I see Zack and Lindsay! *speeds up* Zack:*Wins* Nalyd: So do we lose? Trent: No, Phil said you can't atomatically write wins. (Hits zack with plastic sword) Nalyd sweet: *shoots Zack and Lindsay* What now! John: (Walks in front of Lindsay) I don't feel so good Uhh.... (Pukes on Lindsay) Lindsay: *dodges puke* OMG!!!! *climbs over Zack, and floors it* YAY! Wind! Zack:*Creates forcefield and is immune to all attacks* Nalyd: Cheaters! Lindsay: Where did the wind go? *gives pout and big eyes* Phil: Zack is disqualified for cheating. Hank: (Puts turbo jets onto everyone on his team and they all zoom past the other team) WOOOHOO!!!! Zack:CHEATING!!!? I was just using my superpower! Is that SO wronG? Nalyd: *pulls out calculator* According to my calculations... we win! Phil: You don't have super powers Zack. Hank: (builds a ramp) Jump off of this Duncan! Duncan: (goes off of ramp and flies over finish line) Yes!!! Phil: Duncan won so the Evil Robbers have to vote someone off but there's a surprise the actually have to vote off 2 people. Evil Robbers Vote Phil: Remember you get to vote off 2 people. Matt- Zak and John Phil: Matt you can vote off 2 people. Hailey: Zack and John Lindsay: Zack (cheated) and John (almost puked on me) Katie: Zack and John. Sadie: Zack and John. JOHN HAS RABIES!!!! And he puked on me. Phil: So long John and Zack. Matt: (shoots Katie) Day 6 Chat Phil: Welcome to Day 6 campers your almost to the top 10 so get ready for another day. Duncan: I am so winning! Hank: We'll see about that! Trent: Hey can I join your alliance? Duncan: Sure. Nalyd: Guys, lets kick Dyl out of the alliance. Dyl: *walks off to be alone* Nalyd: He's so... weird! Duncan: Hey Dyl we decided your out of the allaince. Hank: Sorry Dyl. Dyl: *swears revenge* Nalyd: Challenge soon? Phil: The challenge will be tommorow. It will eathier be in the morning or late afternoon. Duncan: I wonder were Katie and Sadie. Sadie: (In a submarine.) OVER HERE!!! Katie: OMIGOSH! Fish are soooo pretty! Phil: Were did you get the sumberine? News: Todays news is that two people stole a sumberine. The suspects are a fat girl and a skinny girl. Sadie: (From underwater.) AIEEEEE!!!! Giant squid!!! (Eats the squid.) YUMMY!! Katie: We built it out of Sadie's underwear. Sadie: YEAH!!! Duncan: You ate a squid!?! Hank: It says here that if you eat a squid you will turn into frog for a couple days. News: We found the criminals that stole the sumbarine! (Shows pictures of people that look nothing like Katie or Sadie) Matt: I'm scared now. (jumps into building labeled "Bob's record store") and you better not follow me in. Hank: Who are you scared of? Sadie: Nu-uh!! (Turns into a frog.) Rib-EEEEEEEEEEEE!! Katie: We didn't steal it!! We told you, we made it out of Sadie's underware!! Trent: Wouldn't that sink to the bottom of the ocean? Sadie: Not if you inflate them!! Trent: Then there'd be holes in them and it'd sink! Sadie: There are no holes in my undies!!!! Trent: How do you put them on if there's no holes? Sadie: I have two sets of undies!!! One with holes and one without!! Hank: That makes no sense! Trent: Why am I talking to a frog? Turnertang: Just to let you know I am taking over TDIfan1234 characters tomorrow. Phil: Lets start the challenge Day 6 Challenge Phil: Okay, todays challenge will help you follow people through the woods and shoot them. The two teams will split up and try to shoot the other teams players and the team with the last player alive team wins. Phil: So you have ten seconds to hide. So start hiding!!! Duncan: (Runs into the forest) Hailey: (Climbs up the tallest tree in the forest) Hank: (Takes hover board an flies over the forest) Matt: (sings so good and attracts the birds who fly him over to a tree) Phil: Lets begin! Go!!! Hank: (Looks through binoculars to find someone) Matt: (shoots Hank) Nalyd: *hides in a log* Hank: (Dodges Matt shot and flies away) Duncan: (Sets a net trap) Hailey: (From the tree she sees Dyl and shoots him) Take that! Katie: (Hides inside of Sadie's pants.) Sadie: (Shoots Julio.) Matt: (shoots Dyl) Phil: Matt, Dyl's already out. Duncan: (Waits for someone to go into the trap) Nayd: *shoots Sadie* SNIPE! Katie: (Crawls out of Sadie's pants shoots Nalyd.) That was for you Sadie!! Duncan: (Picks up Pipsqueak and throws him into the trap) Ha! Hank: (Sees Pipsqueak and shoots him) Nalyd: Dang it! Hailey: (Falls out of tree and falls right in frint of Duncan) Shoot. Duncan: (Shoots Hailey) Thats another one down! Nalyd: Come on guys! Let's win this! Matt: YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!! (beats up Duncan) Matt: YOU SHOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!! (beats up Duncan) (CONF) Nalyd: I really hope our team has more people once the merge comes. Katie: (Shoots Duncan.) Duncan: (Throws Matt into his trap) Stay here dork!! Hank: (Shoots Matt) Get away from Duncan! Matt: think the next time you shoot someones GF!!! Katie: (Shoots Trent.) Hank: (Sneaks up behind Lindsay and shoots her) One more!!! Phil: There is one player on each team alive so were going to have a duel. Players step back ten paces and when I say fire you shoot. Hank: (Steps back ten spaces) Ready! Katie: (Steps back ten paces.) Me too! Phil: Fire!! Hank: (Takes hover board in the skyand shoots Katie) Take that!! Katie: (Dodges it and shoots Hank.) HA!! Hank: (Dodges it and shoots 1000 bullets) Take that! Katie: (Uses Sadie as a shield.) Sadie: (Eats the bullets.) YUM!! Hank: (Walks behind Katie while she is blocking the bullets and shoots her in the back) I win!!! Phil: Sneaky Cops win. Evil Robbers have to vote someone off now. Evil Robbers Vote Katie: Pipsqueak, he's never here!!! Sadie: Pipsqueak. Hailey: Pipsqueak Matt: Pipsqueak (he's creepy and never comes to camp) Phil: Bye bye Pipsqueak. Day 7 Chat Phil: What's up campers? Your just one more round until the top ten! So get ready. Archie: (CONF) I am so going all the way. Duncan: Sneaky Cops, lets make these last couple of challenges amazing and lets win them all!!! Archie: You know it Duncan!! Matt: Duncan I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I owe you one, man. Hailey: Hey matt, Wanna join my alliance with Katie and Sadie? Nalyd: Lets win again guys! Matt: sure I'll join! Katie: (Pulls Hailey aside.) I don't think we should let him join, because there are 4 girls on our team and 1 boy, on the other team there is 6 boys, so if we eliminate Matt, in the final ten there will be 6 boys and 4 girls, whereas if we let him join and we eliminate Lindsay there will be 3 girls and 7 boys. THE BOYS WILL OVERPOWER US!!! Matt: you guys know I'm nice anough to not do that, right? Dyl: *mutters something about how they eliminated Belle* Nalyd: Who is going if we lose? Duncan: I say Julio or Trent. Nalyd: Sounds good. Duncan: Lets vote off Julio first. Then Trent. Hank: Okay and I think we should bring bak Dyl in our allaince because Hailey's allaince will over power us if we don;t bring back Dyl. Duncan: I agree. (Walks over to Dyl) Hey Dyl you back in our alliance. Sadie: Dyl and Lindsay join or alliance! Duncan: Dyl's in ours! (pushes Sadie into the river) Dyl: *goes with Duncan* Phil: Its time for a challenge. Day 7 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you sneak in and out of houses and work with a partner. There will be three events and each event will have two people in them. Evil Robbers someone will have to go twice on your team. Phil: The first challenge is to use your partners help to get on of you through the window and then run down 3 flights of stairs and then unlock the door for you partner. The first team to do that wins the first challenge. Phil: The pairs are Hank and Dyl are for the cops and Lindsay and....... Sadie are going for the robbers. GO!!!! Hank: Get on the hover board Dyl and fly through the window and unlock the door!!!! Sadie: (Throws Lindsay through a window.) UNLOCK THE DOOR!!! Lindsay: *rubs head* OW!!!! Sadie, I was going to buy a ladder and hammer!!!! *runs down stairs* Sadie: HURRY, LINDSAY, HURRY!!! Lindsay *reaches door, but cant figure out how to unlock it* HUH? *turns lock and opens door* YAY! Dyl: *trips and falls all the way downstairs* OUCH! Sadie: (Runs inside.) WE WIN!!!!! Nalyd: Dyl, what's wrong with you? You lost to LINDSAY!!!!!!!!! Phil: They won... Anyways the next challenge is like in the movies when the door is closing and you have to get out before it shuts close. The pairs are Nayld and Julio for the cops and Matt and Hailey for the robbers. You have twenty seconds before it closes. GO!!!! Oh you start on the tenth floor. Nayld: *grabs Julio and runs down stairs but trips, they fall to floor* Ouch! *Throws Julio out* Hank: Take the hover board!!! Dyl: *drags Nalyd out* That was easy. Is that it? Phil: No you didn't take Julio and you only on the 5th floor. (Nalyd Renrut: Sorry. I thought you might have meant literally giving us twenty seconds XD ) Nalyd: *runs on his own* (CONF) Nalyd: Julio is never here... I'm upset I had to work with him... Duncan: I got Julio. (picks up Julio and throws him and he hits Nayld and they go flying through the doors) Your welcome!!! Phil: Its all came down to this event the pairs are Duncan and Trent for the cops and Sadie and Katie. THe challenge is that your locked in a room and you have to get out. All you have is an air vent on the ceiling a desk with nothing in it a comb, a flower pot, and a shirt. Phil: Go!!! Duncan: (Jumps on desk with the flower pot) Come on Trent! Sadie: (Eats the items on the desk.) Let's do this! (Shatters the vent with Katie's head and crawls through the vent.) Crawl, Katie, Crawl!! Katie: (Is knocked out from Sadie's using her head to break the vent.) Coming Sadie...ohhhhhh... Duncan: (Wacks the vent with the flower pot and throws Trent through and sees Sadie and throws the flowe pot at Sadie and the shirt) Come on Trent we got to beat them. Sadie: (Eats the flower pot and shirt.) Katie: (Flies through the vent and knocks Duncan, Trent, Sadie and herself through to the outside.) Wait, who wins? Phil: Lets watch the tape in slow-mo (Tape shows that Sadie goes flying out first) It show that the robbers win. Sneaky Cops Vote Duncan: Julio. He's never here. Hank: I have to say Julio, he's no help. Nalyd and Dyl: Julio. Phil: Looks like Julio's gone. Day 8 Chat Phil: Welcome to the top 10. Todays your last day as teams so be your best today. Hank: Lets beat those stupid robbers guys because COPS RULE Duncan: You couldn't of said it better. Matt: (friendly smile) (CONF) Dyl: I got a little revege today *flashback of covering robbers' floors with mud and suitcases with rats* Matt: (CONF) I can't wait for the teams to merge. I mean all this competition, I mean just becuz were on different teams doesn't mean we can't get along, right? (CONF) Dyl: I can't wait for the looks on the girls' faces! Hank: (CONF) I am so happy we are going to merge teams because everyone can be friends instead of enemies. Duncan: (CONF) Top ten is nothing. I'm going all the way. Matt: (CONF) I mean, being the "adorkable" one is'nt as easy as it seems, right? look alive, Tollin, look alive! Phil: I have a surprise before the challenge you can do whatever you want and you get 100 bucks to buy stuff with. Nalyd: Awesome! Dyl: *gives producers $100* I'll give you this if you bring Belle back! Sadie: (Grabs Dyl and starts dragging him away from camp.) Your comin with us, Dyl!!! (Outside Katie, Lindsay and Hailey have pitchforks and knives.) Matt: (buys things for everyone on the island and himself) Nalyd: *waves good-bye to Dyl* Dyl: *tries to get away* (CONF) Dyl: I thought she was gonna eat me... Producers: We'll keep the hundred bucks. (Takes the money) but we can't bring back Belle. Sucker!! Duncan: (Goes to a fancy restaurant with Hank) You wanna come Nayld, Matt, Katie, and Sadie? Nalyd: Just a sec. I wanna see Dyl get totally wasted! Sadie: (Has carrots and a knife and chases after Dyl.) Wait, wait I have this nice cooking pot...I mean bath for you!! Katie: I'll come with you Duncan! Dyl: *is cornered* Gulp. Nalyd: Sure, I'll come! Duncan: Cool. Come on everyone lets go get breakfast. I'm buying and after were going to the mall. Phil: Just remember you have to be back before the challenge. Hank: Yeah, yeah. Matt: i'll come Sadie: (Licks lips and dives for Dyl.) Katie: (Pulls Sadie away.) What did we say about cannibalism? Sadie: It's impolite... Katie: Come on Sadie, let's go get lunch with Duncan. (They go to the restaraunt.) Matt: (CONF) I love hanging with friends! friends are like books! you NEED them to survive! Duncan: (Everyone orders and has a delicious meal) Lets go buy some stuff before going back to camp. Hank: I'm going to buy better tools and a new toolbox. Matt: I got gifts for all of you guys! (gives everyone awesome gifts) Dyl: *pours water all over Sadie's stuff at camp* Sadie: I'm going to buy some new Instruments of Torture! Katie: Sadie!! Sadie: Sorry...How about some tasers? Katie: Okay. I'm going to get me shoes!! Lots and lots of shoes! Sadie: (Returns to camp and sees Dyl.) AHHHHH!!! (Tases him.) Hmmm...I bet all of that tasing is making him nice and tender... Katie: (Returns.) Don't even think about it Sadie!!! Dyl: *collapses to ground* Phil: Challenge time. Day 8 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you learn how to find food when your stranded on an island. (That will happen) The teams with the most food wins but theres a challenge the only place where you can get food is on a bush on the other side of the river and climbing up the tallest tree on the island and theres only ten pieces of fruit on the island. Phil: Begin!!! Hank: (gets on hover board and flies starts flying across the river) Duncan: (starts climbing tree) Matt: (swings over with fish and cooks it) mmm Nalyd: *runs to fruit* Dyl: *spazzes from tazer* Matt: (cooks a delicious loaf of steak and a yummy tropical beverage) I have a knack for cooking. Nalyd: *gets caught in river but recovers* Almost there! Dyl: Sadie shoul dbe disqualified for tazering! Matt: (puts together a coconut, bananas and mangos to make a yummy desert!) yum! Nalyd: *starts climbing tree* Matt: (makes friends with the bees. they have warmed to him so much, they make a special honey ice cream for him) Hank: (Grabs food and puts in the pile) Duncan: (Shakes tree and fruit comes down into the pile) (CONF) Nalyd: Apparently everyone is stronger and faster than me... Matt: (makes a yummy soup really fast! gathers a lot of delicious food together and makes a feast!) Duncan: (Shoots a hog and roasts it) Yum!! Nalyd: *keeps climbing, almost to fruit* Katie: (Brings over 6 bunches of bananas.) Sadie: (Brings 2 dozen coconuts.) Oh, Wait!! (Goes and brings Dyl and puts him in the pile.) Dyl: *grabs chainsaw and cuts up everything sadie brought to camp* Nalyd: *reaches a fruit, grabs it, but falls down* Hank: (Cuts a tree in half and fruit falls dow into the pile) More fruit for us!! Matt: (makes biggest feast EVER) Nalyd: *runs back* I got a fruit! Katie: (Brings over 7 big fish.) Sadie!! Dyl is NOT food!!! Sadie: (Brings over a pineapple tree.) Oopsie, sorry. Duncan: (Brings back a whale) This guy was beached. Dyl: *cuts up Sadie's bed, dresser, and suitcase* Hank: (Brings back a box of crackers) I found this in Sadie's pants. Matt: (adds a whole ton more food and wins challenge) Nalyd: Gwen food bread in Cody's pants. Sadie: (Throws Dyl into the wood chipper.) HOW DO YA LIKE THAT GOTH BOY?!?!!! Matt: YAHOO! I WIN! Phil: Actually Matt, the Sneaky Cops have more food. Dyl: *escapes chipper and pushes all of sadie's stuf finto a lake* Nalyd: Cops, let's vote off the robbers at the merge, k? Matt: can you not vote ME off unless I do something really wrong? Nalyd: We're not gonna keep a threat. That's why we are keeping Trent, not a threat! (I am evil in this camp!) Dyl: Ha! Bye Sadie! Nalyd: It's all up to the blonde girl... (Conf.) Trent: Not a threat huh? hehehe! Nalyd: Hey! I found Trent... Duncan: Trent, where were you when we needed you. Nalyd: Trent, tomorrow is the merge. The five of us are going to vote off all of the other team, k?' Duncan: I like that plan. Nalyd: (Pulls Katie aside) OKay, so here's my plan. The five of us will vote for you to go last if you vote for Sadie now, k? Katie: I don't know.... Nalyd: If you do it, then I can guarantee you won't be the next to go. Then you can have a fighting chance. Katie: I don't think you can guarantee that. Nalyd: The five cops will have the majority vote. We will vote off Lindsay, Matt, and Hailey before you. Katie: How do you know that all the eliminations will be based on votes? Nalyd: How do you know they won't be? Katie: Hey, I asked you first. Nalyd: Too-che. (IDK how to spell that...) Just guessing. You need to trust me. Katie: Well, what if I don't really want to trust you? Nalyd: Then tomorrow is your last day here. *walsk away dramatically* Evil Robbers Vote Matt-Sadie (she tryed to eat DYL!!!) Lindsay: Sadie is kind of cannibalish Sadie: Matt, he is a showoff and he broke the alliance! Katie: I really want to vote off Sadie, but I'm faithful to my alliance, so I vote for Matt. Phil: I have an idea since the last person won't vote so the other team can vote for Matt or Sadie. Nalyd: Sadie. Dyl: SADIE!!!!! BYE BYE CANIBAL! Hank: I think I would like Matt to go. Duncan: Sadie she even scares me. Phil: Even though Sadie was the producers favorite her time is up. Bye bye Sadie. Sadie: I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!!!!! (Gnashes her teeth and flails wildly.) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Katie: But, but, but...Sadie I miss you already!!!!!! WAAAAH!! Sadie: I WILL BE BACK!!!!! Day 9 Chat Phil: Now there's no more teams. Welcome to the top nine!!! Hank: Awesome!!! Duncan: (CONF) I am still going all the way. Katie: (CONF) (Sniffles.) I have to win it, for Sadie!! Nalyd: *to former cops* Tonight Katie is going. Dyl: Sure. Katie: (To her alliance.) We have to make sure that Nalyd goes tonight. (CONF) Nalyd: I know Katie wants me gone. But the Cops are a solid five who make up the majority vote. So, see ya Katie! Phil: Since the producers think its unfair that Duncan has such a huge alliance we are splitting up all alliances are gone. Katie: (CONF) If I get out tonight that would be okay, I guess, but, if I win invincibilty then I will be, well, invinceable. Nalyd: How do you split up alliances? We'll just vote together.... Katie: I thought of that too... Phil: Well you don't know if people will do that and some rounds will be instant elimination and some people will be invincible so you will have to vote some one else off. Nalyd: OKay then. Is there a challenge today? Katie: Yeah, when's the challenge? (CONF) Dyl: Belle! I miss ya baby! Phil: About right now. Day 9 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge will help you escape from a self destructing base. I just hit the self destruct button and there's a fire your job is to get out but inside there's a box and inside the box is an invincible pass and if you take the box out and your still alive you win invincibility and did I mention you only have 5 minutes to do this. Phil: Go!!!! Hank: (Starts looking for the box) Where is it. Duncan: (Starts running for the exit) I'm just getting out of here!!! Nalyd and Dyl: *follow Duncan* Nalyd: You've got experiance with escaping right Duncan? Duncan: Yes I do! Hank: (Sees a box and grabs it) I found the invincibility box!! Base: You have 4 minutes and 30 seconds to escape. Nalyd: I think i see the door! *runs for it* Duncan: Thats the door to the basement. Hank: (Builds a device that leads you to the escape pods) I least I have invincibility. Katie: (Punches Hank in the face and takes the box and tracking device and escapes the basement.) HA! Hank: Oh yeah! (Trips Katie and takes back his stuff but drops the box and it goes rolling where Dyl, Nayld, and Duncan are) Shoot. Duncan: Hey look the invincibility box. Katie: (Takes the box and escapes the base and is outside of the base.) I win! (CONF) Nalyd: she's worse than Sadie..... Nalyd and Dyl: *follow Duncan* Duncan: Hey uh Katie your in the indoor garden. (punches katie and takes box but crashes into a tree and and goes flying into Nayld's hand) Drat! Hank: (Finds the kitchen and decides to have a snack) Yummy. Base: 3 more minutes till self destruct. Katie: (Punches Nalyd, takes the box and escapes the base.) That's from Sadie! Phil: Unfortunately Hank grabbed the wrong box and its still in the building. Hank: (Sees a box in the fridge) Oh here it is. Nalyd: *keeps running* How do we get out?? Katie: (Goes to the kitchen and sees the box.) Oh, the box! (Is about to grab it but sees toast.) Ooo! Toast! Nalyd: I foudn the door! *Dyl comes and both run out* I hope the others make it.... Dyl: I hope so... Duncan: (Jumps through window) Hey guys. Hank: Forget the box theres only thirty second left! (Runs to the roof and flys off the roof with his hover board) Base: 29, 28, 27, 26, 25. Phil: Looks like Katie going to be destroyed. Katie: (Runs out with her toast.) Oh, wait! (Goes back in and comes out with the invincibility box.) There! Base: (Explodes) Phil: Time to vote someone off and Katie's invinceable. Nalyd: *to alliance* Vote for Matt. He'll be a threat later on! Dyl: Guys! I'm in your alliance! Why are you voting me off????? Nalyd: Duncan, Hank, why Dyl? Day 9 Vote Katie: Nalyd. Duncan: Nayld. Hank: Dyl. Nalyd: Matt Dyl: Matt Lindsay: I got to stay strategical and say that Nalyd is going to be a big threat, so I vote for him. Phil: It looks like Nayld is gone. Day 10 Chat Phil: Welcome to the top 8 everyone. Hank: Awesome!!! Dyl: Why did you guys vote Nalyd out? He was part of our allaince. Duncan: There are no more allainces. Remember. (CONF) Dyl: That doesn't even make sense... alliances are how you play the game.... Phil: It was unfair that Nayld's allaince would elminate everyone so we destroyed the allainces. Dyl: Still, why him? Hank: He was to big of a threat to us. Dyl: I gues... Katie: I voted for him because he was mean. Dyl: If I remember correctly, he was trying to help you Katie. Is there a challenge today? Phil: When isn't there a challenge? Katie: I never liked him anyway, but yeah, what is the challenge? Phil: Fine will start the challenge. Day 10 Challenge Phil: Todays challenge is to build a go cart and drive it around the camp once and the last one to do this is out. No voting!! Phil: Start building!!! Dyl: I have no clue what to do... Hank: I do. (Starts building the go cart) (Conf) Dyl: I think its me going next. not a lot of passion to continue.... Dyl: *copies Hank* Duncan: (Starts building the go cart) I know how to build a go cart. (Adds flames to his go cart) Katie: (Builds a cart.) Sadie and I used to race these back in Toronto. Hank: (adds rockets and starts putting on finishing touches) Almost done! Duncan: (Puts on wheels and starts but his car breaks) Dang!!!!! Dyl: *his car explodes* Ouch.... *passes out* Phil: Thats gotta hurt. Hank: (Finishes and starts heading around camp) So long!!! Duncan: (Starts rebuilding go cart) Stupid challenge. Katie: (Finishes car.) Finished! (Starts to drive it around camp.) Dyl: I think I need medical attention... Phil: You probably do. Hank: (Is at the quarter point) 1 quarter of the way there! Dyl: *lies on the ground in pain* Duncan: (Finishes again but it blow up) Dang!!!!! Hank: (Is at the halfway point) Almost there. Dyl: I can't do it.... Duncan: (Decides to steal some parts from a real car) This will help me win. Katie: (Is right before the finish line but her car breaks.) Hank: (Stops to help her) Do you know what's wrong with your car? Duncan: (Finishes building car for the third time but he did it backwards so the car went backwards) I hate this!!! Dyl: At least you HAVE a car! Duncan: Well I'm headed backwards!!! Katie: The problem is that it EXPLODED!!!!!! Hank: You can borrow my spare car. Katie: Okay!! (Takes the car and crosses the finish line.) Hank: I'll get Dyl. (Grabs Dyl puts him in Hank's car and cross the finish line) There we go!!! Dyl: So are we invincible? Phil: No, the last one across the finish line is automatically out. Dyl: Oh. Duncan: (Is still going backwards) I still hate this!!! Phil: Come on!!! Only 3 people have finished!!! Dyl: I would like to volunteer to leave so somebody else doesn't have to. Phil: Why? Dyl: Not much passion to continue. Phil: Okay see ya. Day 11 Chat Phil: Welcome to the top 7. Duncan: I'm still going all the way! Hank: We'll see about that. Katie: Don't count on it! Duncan:I'm am counting on it. Katie: Well, don't!